wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eve Torres
Eve Torres ist eine Diva, die bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Eve Torres sollte eigentlich mit Natalya gemeinsam als erster Gast zu Kellys Talk-Segment “Diva Dispute” erscheinen, das bei SD #02 stattfand. Allerdings wurden die beiden bei ihrem Entrance von den Bella Twins attackiert und außer Gefecht gesetzt. In der 7. Ausgabe von Smackdown unterhält sich Alicia Fox mit Eve Torres und Maryse über Vince Russo und die Diven Division. In der Folgewoche wurde Eve als eine der möglichen Contender auf den Divas Titel angekündigt, dabei warb sie mit dem Slogan: Weil "...ich die größten Ambitionen nach oben habe, und keine dieser Möchtegern Championessen mir das Wasser reichen kann, mal davon abgesehen werde ich die längste Titelregentschaft führen, seit es die WGL gibt!!" Letztlich votierten die Fans aber für Kharma. Allerdings trat diese auf anraten von Vince Russo nicht an und so rückte Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, die sich den vakanten Divas Titel sichern konnte. Bei SD #10 lief die frisch gebackene Championesse Trish Stratus backstage umher, als sie auf Natalya stieß. Diese bedankte sich für das großartige Match und die beiden schmierten sich gegenseitig Honig ums Maul, bis Eve dazu stieß und offenbarte, was Natalya hinter Trishs Rücken wirklich zu dem Match sagte – dass sie nur mit Glück gewonnen hätte und Nattie ein Rematch einfordern wolle. Natalya fühlte sich ertappt, Eve versuchte, die Wogen zu glätten und die einstigen Freundinnen zu einem Mojito-Abend zu bewegen – doch beide entgegneten schnell, dass sie schon was zu tun hätten. Bei SD #11 kam es zu einem Backstage-Segment, in der Diven-Umkleide standen Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Michelle McCool und Layla herum. Sie stritten sich darüber, welche von ihnen am ehesten als Titelanwärterin auf den Divas Title in Frage kommen würde. Sie alle zogen über Trish Stratus her, die den Titel zu diesem Zeitpunkt trug. Eve Torres, eine enge Freundin Trishs, stieß dazu und verteidigte die Championesse. Zuguterletzt gesellte sich auch Beth Phoenix dazu und stellte klar, dass nur sie als Gegnerin für Stratus in Frage käme. Vince McMahon stieß kurz darauf dazu – und erklärte, dass keine der anwesenden Diven bei WrestleMania um den Titel antreten dürfte. Stattdessen würde es ein Divas Money in the Bank Match geben – und die Teilnehmerinnen würden Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, Beth Phoenix und Brie Bella sein. Beth gefiel diese Meldung, während die anderen Diven sichtlich besorgt schienen. Privatleben * Besuchte die University of Southern California und machte dort einen Abschluss in Industrie- und Systemsingenieurwissenschaft * hat einen jüngeren Bruder namens Philip * trainiert regelmäßig Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu und hält den blauen Gürtel der Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy * Gewinnerin des Divas Search 2007 * führt ein angespanntes Verhältnis zu Dolph Ziggler nachdem sie von dem WGL Superstar nach langem hin und her sowie heftigen Avancen ihrerseits für Maria Kanellis sitzen gelassen wurde * war einmal sehr gut mit Trish Stratus befreundet * ist seit Anfang Juni 2012 in einer Beziehung mit der WGL Diva Maryse Oullet. Gossip * machte in der Vergangenheit aufgrund sexueller Ausschweifungen von sich reden und soll mit zahlreichen Kollegen geschlafen haben. Unter anderem mit Alberto Del Rio, Batista, Drew McIntyre, John Cena, Johnny Nitro, Mason Ryan, Randy Orton und Zack Ryder * ihr wird nachgesagt gemeinsam mit Maryse Oullet die WGL Diva Nikki Bella sexuell genötigt zu haben. Errungene Erfolge * 1x Divas Duo Title (mit Kharma) * 1x Unified Women's/Divas Title Typische Aktionen * Snap Swinging Neckbreaker (The Heart Breaker) * Standing Moonsault (Bootysault) * Reverse STO * Samoan Drop * Somersault Senton * Kick Variations :* Bicycle Kick :* Single Leg Dropkick :* Enzuigiri * Fujiwara Armbar * Hangman's Choke * Triangle Choke * Kimura Lock Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni